The Boy Who Cast no Shadow
by fernyberny222
Summary: The Morpha is a race that is frowned upon. They are said to be vile, dangerous and heartless creatures. So why is it that when Link meets one after he is sent back into the past, Dark is nothing like that? Dark x Link yaoi and stuff
1. Accidents

K, so this is my first Dark x Link fanfic. And I know probably only 4 out of all of you are gonna like this crap bucket, but let's do it anyway. Chapters after this one will be longer, this is just a prologue. Just so eveyone knows this is yaoi boy x boy mm whatevee you want to call it but just so you know it's a Dark x Link fanfic don't like don't read. *Cue awkward piece of information*

A ten gallon hat holds less then a gallon

* * *

Link used his hook shot to grab the thingy (how was he supposed to know the names of the temple bosses? That was Navi's job) and hit the amoeba with his sword once again. After hacking away at the monster it finally schreeched - which would remain a mystery to Link as it had no mouth - and the slimy water drained until that was left was a heart piece. Link jumped down off he platform and limped to the heart piece. Sighing in relief when it healed him.

He had been in the accuressed water temple for slightly longer then four days. Being forced to eat slighly moldy bread and stale water. Then of course there was that 'accident' (as Navi called it) with the longshot, where Link had wanted to test out how long his new toy was, and ended face planting into a wall when it retracted the chain, along with an unsuspecting hero. Though what stood out most in all his memories of this blue temple, was _him._

He was exactly the same. Yet opposite at the same time. With dark skin and pure white hair, yet he had the exact same features. And fighting style. After mindlessly swinging his sword at his mirror image, he had finally decided to just use din's fire, still ignoring Navi's advice to use the goron hammer (he used the weapon as little as possible after 'accident #7' which he chooses not to explain unless he has to).

He couldn't help but wish things could have gone a better way. Without all this fighting and war. Though he was the hero, it was his job to make things right. And he promised he would.

Link looked towards the blue portal, praying to he godesses it wasn't who he thought it was. I mean, one deed. One heroic deed. Saving her from the inside of a goddess damned fish (which was her fault in the first place), and he has to put booby traps outside his treehouse. Which he took down after several hours when he was the only one to be caught by them (accident #5).

Crossing his fingers (1) he walked into the light.

And from the shadows, a dark being came to sit beside the temple guardian Morpha, and mourn for he loss of his sister. (2)

_Seven years back in time (after the battle with Ganon and everyone is sent back in time)_

"Who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Those people there, with black skin and black and white hair. I always see them around the castle, working. They all have bright collars around their necks, even the kids, why?" An eleven year old Link asked, large blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"They are a race called the Morphas. In our language it means 'the shapeshifters', because they can transform into anything with their powers," Zelda replied.

"Wow! Could we talk to one?"

"No Link, they are dangerous, vile and evil creatures. They kill for fun and steal children away from their families. They were born with instincts to kill us and use magic to cause terror. They are incompatible with us, wrong pieces of the same puzzle,"

"If they don't belong here then why do they stay?"

"They are a danger wherever they live. They will not let anyone other then themselves live in peace. That's why we keep them here so they can't harm anyone. The light collars around their necks prevent them from using their magic to hurt people,"

"They can't all be like that, we should be friends with at least one of them,"

"No, stay away from them Link, don't talk to them, don't offer help to them, don't even look at them. I don't want to see you get hurt, so just ignore them," Zelda warned.

"Okay Zelda, I have to go now though, bye," and without waiting for her reply, he walked out of the garden, avoiding the Morphas watering the flower patches (and the flower pathes themselves remembering accident #14) but still taking note of how all of them were limping, and looked starved and broken, no sparkle in their eyes.

For they were out of hope, stripped of pride, and no longer remembered the feeling of being loved. As they continued to mourn for the loss of their family and friends.

All except one, who looked like a darker version of the hero in the form of a child, ruby eyes sparkling with curiousity as his opposite walked out of the garden.

* * *

How did I do? Please review 'cause they make me happy and I won't update unless a few of you comment.

(1) I figured since Link was a child at heart he would do things like cross his fingers for good luck

(2) And for the last few sentences before the time skip, ya plot twist, Morpha is Dark' sister (messed up I know) and she morphed into a monster to guard the temple for anyone who didn't understand.

Question of the day: What is the speed of dark?


	2. A new friend

Okay! So the 2nd chapter of 'THE BOY WHO CAST NO SHADOW' YAY. Thank you to all those following and favoutiing it really helps to write with all the support.

INTERESTING FACT OF THE DAY: A bee only produces half a teaspoon of honey in a lifetime.

* * *

The shadow of the hero swiftly walked through the corridors, following the boy with caring sky blue eyes. He had heard about light beings like him, his mother had called them creators. He was _his _creator.

There were two ways one of his kind were created. Either they mate like any other race, or they are seperated from a being of light when a light being is exposed to highly pure light, ridding them and purifying them of darkness. Usually this scenario is only possible if a person is practically blessed by the goddess, so the shadow was quite excited to meet this hylian. Though frightened at the same time. What if his creator thought he was worthless too? What if he was whipped again for abandoning his chores?

But something stopped the morpha boy from cowering into the corner in fright as he approached the hero. He felt oddly, at peace, safe, around the boy. Somehing he hadn't felt for along time. So he approached he approached his creator. And justwhen he was about to tap the hylian on the shoulder, a hand roughly caught his wrist in a vice grip, no doubt cutting off his blood circulation.

And he reluctantly and frightfully looked up into the hateful brown eyes of general Fuzzy PoPo

CUT! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

Dark: Well you never gave me his name so I thought I could give a name to him myself.

Me: Oh. Well as much as I like that name his real name is general Cartier not fuzzy popo

Dark: Aw, but that's boring!

Me: TOO BAD! SUCK IT UP AND TRY THE LINE AGAIN!

ACTION

And he reluctantly looked up into the hateful brown eyes of general Cartier. Expression one of frustration and disgust, apparently not very happy with touching a morpha unless it does them any real harm. And the small boy wanted now more then anything to cower into a corner in fright, missing the warm presence the hero unknowingly gave to him.

"Where are you going slave?" he spat, his voice having shrunken down to a low and venomous growl. Before he even had a chance to reply, a leather leash was attached to the glowing collar aroung his neck and he was being dragged down to the cold and lonely dungeon.

The little boy gulped, trying to hold back the frightened tears that threatened to spill form his eyes, but he lost the battle, for he could already hear the agonizing screams of his kind echoing throuh the dungeon hallways, and knew what awaited him. So he did the only thing he could , pray to the goddess that it wouldn't be as bad as the last time, and the time before that, as he was led to the torture chamber.

And through teary eyes he could already see the knife and salt, beside the table with straps on it, beside the hylian soldier who was grinning down at him. And he could only think one thing.

Why?

* * *

The shadow being was tossed into the darkness of night after its 'lesson', left to find his own shelter for the night. The hylians did not let the morphas live or even sleep in the castle. So many of them took refuge in the eerie forest at the edge of the castle grounds, which was where the little being set off to. As he passed others growled at him, protecting the few berries that would feed them, though not by much. But he ignored them as always, and clibed into the arms of a strong oak. He always slept here. So he could wake up to the morning rays of sunlight, the one moment in each day he could feel happy.

Everyone settled down on the cold ground, but nobody cared. Morphas generated their own heat so they could last a night on a snowy mountain and survive. No one attempting to escape, they all knew the collars around their neck did much more then prevent them from using their magic. After all, too many had already tried.

The little morpha lulled himself to sleep, for he had no mother to do it for him. And with the moon high, he slumbered, dreaming of a young boy with eyes the color of lake hylia and silky hair spun from gold, feeling safe and content for one night.

And many more to come then he would believe.

And the next day, an hour of torturing finally payed off.

Link happily walked (yes walked, he never skipped in the hallways again after accident #22) down the hallways. The princess had summoned him from his bed chambers because apparently there was a surprise for him. He wondered what it would be, but he knew whatever it was he would love it because Zelda gave it to him. Lots of people spoke rumours the he was courring Zelda, why else would he, a small kokiri child, visit so often then?

But no, he would nevee think of Zelda that way. True, he strongly admired the princess, but that was because he looked up to Zelda, she was his role model and always went to her for her wisdom and guidance. Though many said while Link had no feelings for Hyrule's princess, the princess feels different, or she better have a good reason for letting such a lowly peasant into the castle as if he was just as important as he king himself.

Though something caught his eye as he walked down to Zelda's chambers. There was a morpha just laying motionless on the ground beside the dungeon door. Of course, he had seen many deseaced morphas which led him to tears when Zelda told him just to ignore them and that it wasn't his problem, but this one looked like it was still alive.

As he approached it his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the rising and falling of the morpha's chest.

His curiousiy got the best of him and he walked closer, but slowly as if any minute the sleeping form would awake and bite his head off. He gasped when he saw the boy's body a little closer. He was covered in cuts, but thy look organized, as if someone had cut up and down his body. His face was bloodied and bruised too, so much it was almost impossible to make out the features of the little morpha's face.

Link jumped as he heard a pained groan come from the sleeping shadow's mouth.

The morpha slowly opened his eyes and Link felt as if time stopped. His eyes were so... amazing. There was no other way to discribe it. They looked like the red rupees and health potion that he carried. Link was pretty sure he wouldn't mind staying like this forever. The red eyed morpha however, obviously felt differently.

He scurried away from Link like he was on fire, crimson eyes wide and alert with every muscle in his body tense. Though he didn't get that far as he winced as he moved and curled up in pain when a lage gash on his chest reopened.

Link slowly moved closer to the boy trying his bet not to scare him he was a little more then two feet close the boy struggled again, and Link did the only thing he could think of to let the boy know he was safe while making sure he didn't run away.

The shadow stopped his struggles as he was pulled into a warm embrace. His body relaxed on its own accord as well as his mind. He hadn't been held like this for a long time, and it was nice. Except unlike when his mother used to hold him he felt a foreign feeling in his chest, like butterflies flying in his tummy. It was only when the stranger let go that he realized that he was now lying on a large comfortable green bed in one of the bedchambers he commonly cleaned.

He searched for the strangely kind hylian and relaxed when he saw he had only left to retrieve some bandages and potion. He rarely had treatment for the torture he expirienced so he graciously swalloed the red drink given despite the taste. While it did its job to stop pain and heal bones, ittasted disgusting.

His eyes widened the size of dinner plates when the other boy offered him a _very _delicious looking sandwich with cheese and ham between home made bread.

Link watched fondly as the morpha boy. devoured the sandwich bite by bite. He felt oddly protective of the boy and was glad he could help, even if it was the tiniest thing as giving him a piece of bread and cheese. Though it also made him wonder when the last boy had ate, after all, he looked awfully skinny and frail.

When the boy finally finished the sandwich which the morpha dubbed 'the bet in the world', he asked the question he had been dieing to know since they met in the castle hallways.

"What's your name?"

He shadow paused as he heard the question. What was his name? It had been so long since he had been called by his name. It was but a distant memory now. Long forgotten.

"I-I don't have one,"

Link was surprised, to say the least. He didn't have a name? He couldn't just keep calling him 'boy'. He looked at the young morpha, taking in the dark skin, blazing ruby eyes and soft silver hair. One word came to mind.

"Dark,"

The morpha child looked up and thought about the name. Dark. He liked it, and it was better then being called 'slave' or 'pet'.

"Um, I guess, I like it!" He answered happily.

Link smiled, he hoped the boy-Dark would like it. His opinion really did matter to Link for some crazy reason.

"Well then from now on your name is Dark and we're going to be best friends!"

Friends? This hylian wanted to be, _friends_ with him? A worthless morpha like him? The warm fuzzies were back in his stomach and he couldn't stop the smile from playing onto his face.

"Okay,"

The smile spread onto the other eleven-year old's face as well. For a moment they just stared at each other. Until Link broke the gaze and said sternly "Now you have to rest and let your wounds heal before you do anything else. You have to get lots of rest so go to sleep roight now," Link felt like a hypocrite saying this but he was not going to let his new friend get hurt again.

Now that the hylian reminded him, he was actually very tired. And in a matter of seconds he found himself nodding off. So he fell asleep, to dream about whatever made him happy, as the source of his happiness watched him, blue eyes filled with a new emotion he knew was different from what he felt for Zelda, or Sari or anyone he had ever known.

Love.

* * *

I just realized that Link completely ditched Zelda and her 'surprise' to help poor little Darky. And yeah, changed his name to Dark 'cause it was way too annoying to call him a two worded name like Dark Link or to come up with a new name that was completely original.

Well that was quite boring. So ITS RIDDLE TIME

What has two arms and numbers on its face,

Always runs, but stays in place

Give your answer in the reviews :)

Please review and thank you to jellywedges19, freya the mist wolf, guest and grandshadowseal for reviewing.


	3. Suffocating, blankets and horses

Hello to my loyal readers! Do you know how hard it is to type on your tablet while eating a bannana? I'm serious you can only use one hand to hold the tablet and that equals to one thumb to type on the huge keyboard unless you wanna get your device all sticky and mush your bannana.

Well _anyway, _CONGRATULATIONS TO... GRANDSHADOWSEAL WHO WAS THE FIRST TO GUESS THE RIGHT ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE I POSTED IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

Yup, **the answer is a clock!**

**So pat on the back to grandshadowseal your prize is..**

**YOUR VERY OWN EXCLUSIVE LEGEND OF ZELDA FEATURED BONDAGE GEAR!**

Jk jk you get a cookie. The bondage gear is for whoever gets evey riddle I post through out the story right XD

**Interesting fact : More people are trampled to death by cows then killed by sharks**

So on with the story :)

Knock knock knock

"Link?"

Link fluttered his blue eyes open to meet the light of the sun flowing through the royal blue curtains at the sound of his name, well that and the noise of something on top of him groaning quietly as they woke up as well. His face flushed a deep shade of scarlet when he realized the light weight on his chest was the small morpha, his silver hair and dark face buried in the crook of his neck with his body pressed flush against Link's.

"Link!"

Oh no. Link knew that girl's voice. If Zelda came inside his room and saw Dark sleeping in his bed with him, he didn't know what would happen when she realized he had been housing one of a race she deliberately told him to avoid at all costs. He had to do something before it was too late!

"Dark! You have to wake up! Hide!" Link whisper yelled (quite an amazing feat yelling and whispering at the same time).

Dark groaned again as someone hastily tried to shake him awake. Well it was working. He buried himself even further (if that was even possible) into the warmth of his pillow. He never got to sleep in and he was certainly not missin this opportunity. Strange, he hadn't slept on a real pillow since the night he was captured, and he was fairly sure the hylians never provided them with these sorts of luxuries. Though the hylian boy he met, wait a minute... "whaMMMPH!"

"Hey Zelda," Link said with a nervous smile as he adjusted his position to cover the quite noticible 'lump' and its big mouth making it as unoticible as possible. Zelda smiled in response and moved to sit down with him and gave Link the WTF look (princesses never said words like that out loud so they settled for the best substiute) as Link proceded to lie down where she was going to sit. She knew immediately something was up, Link never acted like this, no matter how strange and abnormal her best friend/ crush could be.

"Hey Link, forget about someone yesterday?" She asked, settling to stand beside her friend.

"What? OH! Zelda I'm really sorry I'm such a meanie I forgot about your surprise! I just was really busy doing stuff like..." Now Link was at a dead end. How was he supposed to tell his friend where he had been without mentioning Dark?

The so -called Dark was having problems of his own as well, he couldn't breathe at all! The hylian could have told him to hide instead of suffocating him with a blanket, oh wait he did tell Dark to hide but that's not the point. He was about to throw the blankets off and... Just do something, when he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze in place.

"Really? What were you doing?" Zelda asked a now sweating Link. She couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of Link fidgeting in his place and tugging at one of his earringswhile he tried to think of a worthy excuse. To Zelda Link was absolutely perfect. Not only had he saved Zelda from Gannondorf (which in her opinion was a sign from the goddesses they were supposed to fall in love the future like a real life fairy-tale) but to her he was _hot_.

She just knew it was meant to be. She could practically see it. On her sixteenth birthday at her party the hero would come to her, calling her name and when he finally reached his love - AKA her, he would profess his love to her in the form of a romantic poet. And Midna - whom they were not allowed to capture unless they wanted to start a war - that stupid princess of those filthy morphas would be so jealous when Zelda bragged to her about her new boyfriend at the council meetings.

"Zelda?"

And they would get married and have two beautiful children with Link's gorgeus blue eyes and her platinum blonde hair. Link would teach their son sword fighting while Zelda gave her sweet daughter lessons on how to be a proper lady. And Link would rule beside her while she sat to his right as his lovely queen.

"Zel? Are you okay?"

Not to mention the wedding, where she would make sure she looked so pretty she would make Link absolutely speechless, not that she needed a pretty gown to be beautiful, she knew she was naturally beautiful and she knew Link thought that way too.

"Zelda!" Link whined. Seriously, it was annoying for your friend to all of a sudden just stare off into space.

"Oh! Um, sorry, well anyway where were you yesterday?" She repeated curiously (and wanted to stay away from her daydreams or as she prefered,_ future_).

"Uh, I was eating?" Link winced at how stupid his 'master excuse' sounded. Link frowned,_ it sounded a lot better in my head. _He thought.

The butterflies were back in Dark's tummy, his boy, this _hylian _boy was protecting him from the meanie. He shuddered as he realized this very girl in the same room as him was the person who created the prison around his neck, and the one who could make the collar burn through his skin without battig an eye. He was so glad the other hylian didn't hand him over to her and her daddy, even if it meant him fainting from lack of oxygen, which he did several seconds later.

Unfortunately for our little Dark, (A/N Yeah I just love calling him that) the lack of air to his head went unnoticed by our hero as he was still dealing with his interrogation, and uh, lovely (or love-struck which ever one you prefer) eleven year old princess Zelda.

"Well you better come with me now then, before youe surprise dissapears, I put a lot of hard work into getting it," Zelda said with a pout.

What to do what to do. He couldn't just abandon his friend here, not that he didn't trust the morpha mind you but he was worried what might happen if someone saw him in his room alone or if one of his wounds reopened. Though on the other hand Zelda was already suspicious enough and he doubted Dark would cause any trouble.

"Okay," Link said with a bright smile as he grabbed Zelda's outstretched hand - which caused a certain obsessed princess to blush - and followed her out of his room. The trip down the hallways were the usual, (Yes even the part where he fell on his face after tripping on the loose tile at the turn in the hall _again - accident #29) _Link seeing more morphas in the same condition as his friend which for some reason made his blood boil and cause anger to rise up in his chest. _What were they doing to them?_

He had never questioned Zelda and her father's right judgement but surely the morohas didn't deserve this. Althouh he jnew only one of their kind he was positive Dark wouldn't hurt a fly, not that he was strong enough to. But the one thing he hated most was that these people were pretty much Dark's family! What if the morpha he saw the hylian soldier dragging down the hall by a leash a few days ago was Dark's brother.

No. He had to stop thinking about that, his friend was safe now and that was all that mattered. He had to stop worry or Zelda said he would get bald like her dad. He didn't want to be a big old baldy!

But what if Dark got hungry? He was quite weak and his wounds will need extra help and Link never got to change his bandages this morning. He was so stupid what if Dark got one of his wounds inffected and a cuckoo ate him because he was so cute? No! Zelda was right, he was worrying too much for someone his age.

But what was his age? He didn't know anymore. He was a child forced to grow up too fast for his mind to catch uo with it, and when it finally did, he uh, started to have some strange thoughts about an enemy he met in the water temple... Then he was sent back and left the forest again when he realized even if he was a true kokiri, he wouldn't be able to fit in with a bunch of children again.

So he left to the castle, anyway out of the theater of Link's ever so complicated mind and back to reality.

When thay passed two maids which were obviously slacking on the job (until they saw the princess and immediately went back to work, dusting the decore and polishing the door knobs). They glanced at their hands connected and proceded to go into a muffled giggling fit, Link ignoring the 'they look so cute together' comment he heard when they were passing by while Zelda looked awfully pleased for some reason. (A/N Oh Link if only you knew)

Finally they made it to the garden, where a very familiar visiter munched on a fallen apple, and promptly spat it at a no longer clean Zelda's face when Epona realized it had a worm in it, and well, she prefered Link out of the two.

Link though, was far to over-joyed to laugh (or care) about Zelda's misfortune as he sprinted towards Epona givin the filly a big hug. Then he turned to zelda (who had taken the cloth handed to her by one of her servants and made herself presentable before he had a chance to laugh at her) and suddenly, she was being bear-hugged by an over excited Link, and finding difficulty breathing (she's not the only victim *coughDarkcough*)

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou sooo much!" He practically screamed.

"Well, I know your birthday is actually next week but I wanted to give you this present sooner" _and before that red head got the chance to give it to you first._

"Now let go, it's like you're suffocating me with your blankets!"

Link abrubtly pulled out of the hug, not noticing the relief on Zelda's face as she took her first breath of air in a while, and dashed back to his chambers as fast as possible. If you watched him as he approached he would look like an actor, in a dramatic scene, running away from the explosion soon to come... But that's nor what happened, instead he tripped on the loose floor tile and fell on his face _again_. Though he immediatly got up and started running, slightly wobbly as he could see stars after that bang to his head, with simple yet frantic thoughts going through his head.

Suffocating. Blankets. Bedroom. Dark.

Crap.

Hooray I did it!

Thank you for reading and commenting

Now its riddle time!

**The more you take, the more you leave behind**

** ('cause I'm nice this is the amount of letters there are to the answer. It's one word)**

Leave your answers in the reviews! :)


	4. Strange thoughts about ninjas

Hello again my reader's! What would happen if Pinocchio said "My nose will grow now"?

AND THE WINNER WHO GOT THE RIGHT ANSWER FOR MY RIDDLE LAST TIME FIRST IS...

**GRANDSHADOWSEAL, GLOMPEH, AND SILLYGIRL! **

**YOUR PRIZES ARE... THESE CUTE LITTLE DARK LINK STUFFIES!**

*Dog comes and steals stuffed toy, rips them to shreds*

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

When Link opened the oak door to his room, he expected the worst. His lime curtains would be aflame with the sofa chair beside it in teensy shreds, the bed would be covered in a certain boy's blood as crimson as the boy's eyes. Withwith the pitiful sight of a little morpha cowering under the bed's frame.

He did not expect his room to be just as it was when he left, except the curtains drawn so it was more dark then light, and the sound of cute soft snoring coming from a small lump in his (thankfully) clean pine green bed sheets. Link sighed in relief and went to check on his sleeping friend.

By the time he was standing next to the sleeping morpha in his bed, his mind was fighting cuteness overload.

Dark was curled up in his silk sheets, the only thing visible was soft silver hair, - which seemed to glow in the dark - two closed ruby eyes, and the points of two hylian ears, albeit an almost black skin color, sticking out of the blankets.

A muffled squeal (thanks to Link's cuteness overload problem) was what awoke Dark from his dreams. He opened his red eyes to peek at his surroundings and found himself in a large bed. Wait, the only time he was allowed in a bed was when...

"NO!" Link watched as his friend flailed in his bed sheets and cowered in the farthest corner. "No! Don't hurt me please I don't want it..." The morpha's voice cracked then faded into a weak whimper at the end. Link hurriedly moved closer to Dark to prove he only wanted to _help _the boy, but like the time in the corridor this only made Dark scramble the brown eggs faster. (K sorry I meant to say scramble into the corner even more, but when I wrote scrambled I just thought of breakfast and yummy eggs -that's what I get for not eating breakfast)

ANYWAY

Link hurriedly moved closer to Dark to prove he only wanted to _help _the boy, but like the time in the deserted corridor this only made Dark scramble even further into the corner. He finally gave up after several minutes and decided to wait it out, sky blue eyes still filled with concern as he continued to watch his friend whimper as he curled himself up in a little ball. _What was wrong with Dark? What had happened to make him so jumpy? Was it something he did?_

Dark sooned calmed down after several minutes. He tried to get his breathing under control as he frantically peeked out of his little ball to see where he was. Except when he lookd up there was no whips or chains. When he looked around there wasn't any hylian soldiers looming over him. All that was here was his friend staring at him, a comfortable distance away, blue eyes practically begging to know if he was okay.

And Dark realized the answer was **no**. He wasn't okay. He was scared, starved, dehydrated, seperated from his mommy, and he was most definitely _not _okay. And before he could stop them, the tears behing his eyes that he had held back for so long broke free. And he finally broke down and flung himself into his friend's arms. Into a boy's arms. Into a _hylian's _arms. But that was okay.

Link's mind blanked out as he found him holding his friend, or rather, Dark holding him. But that was no reason not to embrace the morpha just as tightly. He sat quietly as his friend cried silently into his green shoulder, until there were no more tears of sorrow or fear left to shed. Though Link found t quite difficult as he kept trying to focus on comforting Dark instead of about how cute Dark looked even with tears streaming out of his puffy red eyes. It took awhile for Dark to calm down, it had been several minutes and he had only stopped crying enough to breathe at a steady pace, with the occasional sniff or two. He stopped rocking them back and forth as he heard Dark whisper something into his pointed ear.

"Excuse me," it was said so quietly even with his hylian ears and hearing Link had to take a few seconds to process what Dark had said, but when his brain finally caught up he whispered back just as quietly, "Yeah?"

Link could have sworn he saw Dark blush a light pink as he looked away and whispered "I don't know your name,"

Link barely hesitated before saying "It's Link'"

"Link," Dark repeated after him. He said it several times, each time slower like he was trying to decipher a secret code. Finally he smiled and his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "That sounds like a girl's name," he said while grinning,

Link's expression of interest soon went to shock as his jaw dropped to the ground. "No it's not!" He claimed defensively.

"Uh huh," Dark said while noddig vigorously.

"Nuh uh,"

"Uh huh,"

"Nuh - Whoa," Link stopped his argument as he realized he was pretty much yelling at himself. Dark looked exactly like himself! How could he have not realized?! Then he thought back on his little time with Dark and realized this was the first time he's seeing Dark's face completely nothing hiding himself from being seen.

When he met him in the hallway his face had been so swollen and bloody he could have been anyone lying there. Then he was covered in cloth bandages to help heal his cuts and scrapes (which reminded Link he had to ask how that happened in the first place) and when he came in Dark was under the blankets. But now he was almost positive he was looking in a mirror. Sure, Dark's eyes along with his skin and hair color are quite different shades from his blonde and blues, but the features!

"What?" Dark asked, snapping him out of his messy thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Link replied, "we just really look alike,"

"Yeah isn't it cool?!"

Link nodded enthusiastically as he figured it would be easy to get used to, especially when Dark was so excited about it.

"So what do you want to do Dark?"

Dark opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach beat him to it as it let out a hungry growl. He two boys giggled before Link calmed down enough to offer "Why don't we have a picnic? We could go to anywherewe want in Hyrule!"

Obviously he had said the wrong thing because Dark immediately stopped laughing and his smile vanished in thin air. His look turned sullen and glum and the glint in his eyes dissappeared. "Dark..."

"I can't leave the castle grounds," Dark finally explained as he tugged at his glowing collar to show why.

"Oh," Link said quietly. An awkward silence was left after their conversation until Dark's eyes lit up again. "Come on! I know where we could go!" Dark said excitedly.

"Really?!" The enviorment was filled with warmth as both friends perked up, completely oblivious to how short the warmth would last before it turned cold again.

* * *

"Shh, I think I hear one coming," and just like Link had predicted a hylian soldier passed the shrub they were hiding behind, the sound of his armour clinking as he walked away. They were currently sneaking past all the guards to Dark's surprise place, Link learned that apparently Dark wasn't supposed to be seen here unless he was doing chores. That was okay though, hey boh liked to think it was a game. "We'd be like ninjas!" Dark had said. They were making their way through a maze made of hedge that Link had navigated through to meet Zelda for the first time.

Dark made a gesture with his hand to signal to Link a guard was coming on his side. Link nodded and they swiftly crept out of the section. There was just one more maze to get through before they would be at the front of the stone castle.

One rock thrown and several steps later they finally found themselves in the small field outside the castle. Link smiled contentedly as he watched Dark laugh as he spinned around and around, faster and faster until he fell onto the grassy groud. (that rhymed!) He giggled as he offered his left hand to Dark, who was so dizzy it took him several tries to grab it. But as Link helped Dark up Dark lost his balance which ended up with _both _of them on the ground!

"You idiot!" Dark yelled, but he was still smiling and it was hard to look angry when dizzy.

"Who? Me!?" Link asked, playing dumb as he pretended to scan the field to find the 'idiot'.

"Yes you! Thanks to you now I have grass stains on my clothes!" Dark pouted. Link laughed, but it was partly forced as he took a good look at Dark's clothes. They weren't bad, but they weren't the best either.

Dark wore a pair of grey pants with a black t-shirt, but if you looked closer you would realize it wasn't made of good material and probably irritated Dark's skin a lot. The pants stopped around the middle of his shin, they were obviously meant for someone smaller. The shirt looked too tiny for someone Dark's size. There were also tiny holes that were stiched closed, though not by an expert considering they were quite visible. And they needed to be washed, very badly.

"Well come on!" Dark yelled as he grabbed Link's hand and dragged him into the forest. Link watched in sligt envy as Dark navigated throuh the vines and trees like a walk in the park. Sure, Link could do the same in the lost woods, and sure Dark had probably lived here his whole life, but Link found it hard to concentrate on where to go when they were surrounded in darkness. He couldn't see a thing! He looked to Dark to see his secret, and was astonished to see Dark's eyes practically glowing as bright as his hair in the shadows. His thoughts were interrupted as he yelped as he tripped over a rock.

Link closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it was much less painful then he thoughr, comfortable even. Link flushed as he realized the reason was that Dark had caught him and he was currently nestled into Dark. He noticed that Dark had naturally cold skin unlike Link, who always had warm skin. Strange, Dark didn't seem to feel cold. He could just imagine it, warming Dark with his body heat..

No, no such thoughts.

He actually never had them until he had met Dark, but now he found himself thinking he strangest things about Dark. Maybe he was in l-NO. No such thoughts.

But even though he told himself not to, he had to fight the sudden urge to bury himself even further into Dark's chest and neck and to inhale Dark's scent. It smeled so nice... like the pages of a brand new book, so fresh even though-WAIT WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

"You okay Link?" Dark asked.

"Um, yeah," Link said as he stepped away from Dark (and some strange thoughts).

"Okay, don't get lost we're almost there!" Dark beamed before grabbing Link 's hand with his. He was about to lead Link again but stopped as Link let go of his hand like it was fire. "What's wrong Link?" Dark asked.

Link thought for a second. What was wrong? He would get lost without Dark, so why was he refusing his help?

_'Because you liked it' _a voice in his head answered, but he shut it out, he had no time for confusig thoughts. Link looked into Dark's glowing red eyes, he could tell Dark was curious as to why he was acting strangely, but he could also see his friend masking a look of hurt beneath. So he just smiled as brigt as possible as he took Dark's hand in his reassuringly. Sparks like electricity ran through his body as their hands connected again, but he shook it away, he wouldn't ruin Dark's fun because he was scared.

He wouldn't hurt Dark because he was too scared to confess his love.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it really is great to know i have support.

Today's riddle is... (this one is kinda long but bear with me please)

A man and his son are caught in a car accident.

The man dies, but the son is rushed to a hospital.

At the hospital, the son needs surgery, but the doctor says "I can't opperate on this boy, he's my son,"

How is this possible?

Leave your answer in the reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
